


A Likely Story

by CKM_Writes



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Santana decides to turn her memoirs into a show and she debates with her wife over what to include.





	A Likely Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrpickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrpickle/gifts).



> For purrpickle, thanks for keeping PezBerry alive!

“Hey San, what are you working on?” Rachel handed her wife a bottled water.

 

“Writing an autobiographical musical about my life in high school. I’m going to call it 'Glee'.”

 

“Aw, you are writing about me?”

 

“Psh! It’s the story of a young Latina coming to terms with her identity and letting go of the anxieties and insecurities that made her a ‘Mean Girl’. You only have a bit part… although your ego is the star of the show.”

 

Rachel smacked Santana’s arm, but smiled and kissed the spot immediately afterward. “Will this version of Santana’s vocabulary include words like anxiety and insecurity, or will she try to act like she’s from Lima Heights?”

 

“I was giving homage to my roots! Mi abuela raised me and…”

 

“Alma lived ‘adjacent’ to Lima Heights and I’ve never heard her use a word of slang in her life.”

 

Santana rolled her eyes. “Whatever, at least I didn’t answer every sentence with a paragraph while reading from a thesaurus.”

 

Rachel scoffed. “Exaggerate much? You know I only get verbose when I’m nervous. Whatever, I don't care as long as you depict me as the superior singer that I am.”

 

“Bitch, please! Yeah, you're amazing, but better than me? Just for that I’m including that weird thing you and Quinn had going on.”

 

Rachel gawked.

 

“Oh yeah, Glee Rachel will make that face like constantly. And I’ll marry Brit and you can marry…. Ooh Jesse St James!”

 

Rachel stared at her wife eyes wide. Silence hung in the air for the next few moments. Then they both break into a fit of hysterical giggles.

 

“Can you imagine?” Rachel shook her head.

 

Santana stood up and put her arms around Rachel’s shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Te amo, querida. I wouldn’t have our story end any other way!"


End file.
